Uncommon Reviews
Uncommon Reviews '''is a review show made by AndrewTheUncommon. The show revolves around Andrew, under the alias '''Andrew The Uncommon reviewing mainly movies, TV shows, and video games. The reviews range from comedic to serious to informal, depending on the subject of the review. The show debuted on September 1st 2011, although the first full-length review was posted on December 23rd, 2011. Episodes are posted on both YouTube (2011-present), Blip (2011-2013), and Dailymotion (2014-present) with some episodes exclusive to Blip/Dailymotion. Plot The plot of the show is "The Uncommon One" SBF31 (TheUncommonSBF from "Top 14 Pixar Films" to "Captain America Civil War Trailer", AndrewTheUncommon from "Top 7 Star Wars Opening Crawls" onward) reviewing movies, TV shows, and video games, with other subjects occasionally reviewed as well. The reviews are based on the style of the Nostalgia Critic (a big influence to SBF), using gags and clips from media for jokes, although some reviews are known as "Roundtable Discussions" 'and have a thought-provoking discussion/editorial like vibe to them. SBF will also make countdowns or "Top 10 Lists" of certain subjects, sometimes with the subjects being extremely specific (such as "Top 10 Pixar Teaser Trailers" and "Top 10 That '70s Show "Foot In Ass" Jokes"). SBF will also occasionally review recently released trailers of movies he is looking forward to (such as Iron Man 3 and Monster's University) in a segment called '"Trailer Reviews". SBF also plans to add another segment to the reviews known as "Looking Through The Nostalgia Glasses" where he reviews nostalgic media from his childhood (such as TV shows and online games) and determines if they hold up or not. The topics discussed in the reviews usually are usually things SBF is greatly interested in, or things from his childhood. Sometimes SBF will have collab reviews or countdowns with special guests reviewing the subject with him. Starting in the "Iron Man 3 Trailer Review", the show received it's own name, intro, theme song, and title card. Starting in "Top 10 Legendary Pokemon" the show began introducing gag characters used for jokes (such as "The Annoying Fanboy"). Starting in "Top 10 That '70s Show Characters" the show received an updated intro, theme song, and title card. Starting in "Top 14 Pixar Films", the show received an end slate which reveals the next upcoming review. The show was distributed by Th-Ore-Fan387 Productions (from Ep. 1-15), The Combaticon Brigade Productions '(from Ep. 1-34), '''Uncommon Productions '(from Ep. 16-present), and '''Galactic Reviews Inc. Productions (from Ep. 32-present). Themed Events Since 2013, SBF has incorporated 1-2 themed review months throughout each year, with one new review/countdown each week about the theme of the month. This is a list of each themed month/event so far. *''That '70s Month '' (July 2013) (reviewed That '70s Show (1998-2006) related content) *''Favorites Month'' (August-September 2015) (reviewed favorite movies & TV shows) (On GalacticReviewsInc) *''Journey To Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (October-December 2015) (reviewed Star Wars related content) (Also On GalacticReviewsInc) *''Star Wars Week'' (December 2016) (originally planned for Summer 2016, scrapped, but the finished videos were uploaded in December to coincide with the release of Rogue One) List of Episodes The following is a list of Uncommon Reviews episodes. 'Season 1 (September 2011-June 2013)' 'Season 2 (July 2013-October 2014)' 'Season 3 (October 2014-January 2017)' Season 4 (June 2017-present) Gallery Uncommon Reviews Season 4.png|Uncommon Reviews Logo (Season 4) Uncommon Reviews Logo 2014.png|Uncommon Reviews Logo (Season 3) Uncommon Reviews Logo 2013.jpg|Uncommon Reviews Logo (Season 2) Uncommon Reviews Logo.jpg|Uncommon Reviews Logo (Season 1) Category:Shows